Avengers Secret Santa
by RascalJoy
Summary: Santa Claus is coming to town! Or in this case, to the Avengers Tower in Manhattan, NY. Get out the eggnog, and watch out for Tony's chugging tendencies as the Polar Express rolls in! Or the subway train with all the Avengers on board. Join Tony as he continues to make everyone's lives miserable with his latest idea: a Secret Santa gift exchange! Written by jellybean, my young bro.


**Rascal: Hello, everyone! So, there's going to be two author's notes for this story. Why? Because this was written by my little brother, Jellybean. I'm publishing it on my account because he's too young to have his own yet. So ready, set, and here we go!**

* * *

**Jellybean: Hi. I'm Jellybean. So, this is my story and review it or else.**

* * *

**Rascal: He means 'please.'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Let's get this Christmas started," Tony said, plugging in the last set of lights. He walked across the room and flipped a switch: red, blue, yellow, white, green, and purple lights buzzed to life, filling the house with brilliant colors.

Just then, Pepper walked into the room. She gasped in amazement. "It looks beautiful, honey," she said awestruck.

"Of course it does," Tony exaggerated, "because I was directly involved in making them look nice."

"Oh please," Pepper said, "you didn't do all of it."

"Yes, I did," Tony said.

"Okay then. Who put up the Christmas Tree?" Pepper asked.

"I did," Tony said.

"But who decorated it?" Pepper said. "You-"

_Ding Dong!_ the doorbell interrupted.

"They're here," Tony said, and started for the door.

"Wait. Who's here?" Pepper said.

"Pepper I need you to get some eggnog, peppermints, cookies, hot chestnuts, And whatever else we have that's Christmassy, and put them on a tray, with my favorite cinnamon and peppermint scent. On the table ASAP. Pronto," Tony ordered.

"Okay, but who's outside the door?" Pepper asked.

"The Avengers," Tony replied, opening the door. "You know, you could have just come in. The door was unlocked."

"No, it wasn't," Natasha replied.

"I knew that. Shall we sit?" Tony asked.

The Avengers, Agent Hill, Nick Fury, Dr. Selvig, and Loki walked into the living room and sat down.

"Ooh. Thanks, Pepper," Tony said, looking at the tray of stuff.

Everyone took a glass of eggnog and took a sip while Tony drank his dry.

"Did you really just do that?" Clint asked.

Tony looked at him. "Did what?"

"You just drank an entire 16 ounce glass of eggnog," Barton said.

"Is that bad?" Tony asked.

Everyone started giggling except Fury who just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway. I've called you here for an important reason," Tony said.

Everyone stopped laughing.

"How important?" Steve said, immediately on the alert.

"Very," Tony said. "So, I've been thinking: it's almost Christmas, and I thought that we could do Secret Santa."

Fury choked on his eggnog.

Silence

Ten seconds later

"I think it's a great idea," Steve replied.

"So do I," Hill agreed.

"NO WAY!" Fury yelled.

"I'm glad you all agreed. Now everyone, pick a piece of paper and unfold it. Don't tell anyone who you have. Then you have to get a present for that person," Tony said, picking up a basket on the floor next to him.

"Sounds easy enough," Bruce said cautiously.

Tony passed around the basket. "Oh, and if you got your own name, put it back."

When the basket got to Fury he said, "I'm not picking one!"

"Okay then, you'll just get the last person left," Tony said, unfazed.

Fury opened, then closed his mouth.

Tony finished passing around the basket and gave the last paper inside to Fury, who took it reluctantly.

Everyone opened up their papers.

Then there was quiet.

"Okay, party's over. You guys can go now. Get something for your secret person and bring it here on Christmas day," Tony interrupted the moment of quietness.

"But what am I supposed to get for this guy?" Fury said.

"You'll think of something. Now go, leave and buy your gift and don't forget, five days until Christmas."

"Bye, Stark," everyone said as they got up and went out the door.

Everyone except Thor and Loki.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost," Thor said, and a blue beam of light struck Thor and Loki and transported them to Asgard.

"What a way to exit," Tony said, shaking his head as he cleared up the mess. He went upstairs, rubbing his hands together gleefully. This was going to be the most interesting Christmas ever.

* * *

**I hope you liked it **

**So review it now!**

**...**

**Please**


End file.
